1. Field
The following description relates to compiling and scheduling techniques for a multicore device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multicore devices include processors equipped with two or more processing cores that are capable of processing multiple tasks at the same time. Multicore processors are typically more efficient than single-core processors in terms of performance and power consumption, and as a result they have attracted an increasing amount of attention.
Multicore devices are classified into a symmetric multiprocessing (SMP) device that is equipped with multiple homogeneous cores and an asymmetric multiprocessing (AMP) device that is equipped with a variety of heterogeneous cores that can be used as digital processing processors (DSPs), graphic processing units (GPUs) or general purpose processors (GPPs).
Each processing core in a multicore system executes tasks independently. Accordingly, some processing cores in a multicore system may become idle. For example, there may be some cores that stop executing tasks and that are on stand-by until other processing cores finish their tasks. Cores that are idle without executing tasks are referred to as idle cores. These idle cores lead to a waste of system resources.